


Once Upon A Destiel

by Dean-Bangs-Cas-In-The-Impala (Maknatuna)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Humor, M/M, PWP, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-05-23 13:49:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6118331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maknatuna/pseuds/Dean-Bangs-Cas-In-The-Impala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas in different and hilarious situations which drive poor Sammy insane.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Before I post my Cockles Big Bang fic, here have some funny drabbles.

Sam Winchester really wants to kill himself.

It all starts when Dean drinks (of course by mistake!) the truth serum that was intended for the captured werewolf. 

Five hours, forty seven minutes and twenty six seconds later Sam is trying to find either a gun or a rope to hang himself with as he learns about every Kama Sutra position his brother wants to try with Castiel.

As to Cas, he simply beams with joy.


	2. Chapter 2

Sam is in very good mood. Why? Because his brother and Castiel have been behaving decently for a week already which means no loud moans and slamming beds against the walls depriving him of sleep.

It’s early morning and Sam is the first one to go into their kitchen.

Dean and Castiel join him ten minutes later with loud yawning and stretching.

Without a word Sam pours coffee into their mugs and puts some sandwiches on the plates.

“Thank you, Sam. Everything is very delicious,” Castiel gives him a small smile, enjoying his breakfast.

“No worries, Cas,” the younger Winchester chuckles.

Dean just grunts something unintelligible.

Silence that follows is short-lived and it’s broken by Castiel’s serious tone:

“Dean?”

“Mhm? The hunter bites his sandwich.

“You have a few drops of my semen left on your chin,” he points at Dean’s face.

Sam almost chokes on his coffee and begins to cough violently.  He drops everything down on the table and runs out of the kitchen, yelling “I hate both of you” while Dean is laughing his ass off and Cas wiping the hunter’s mouth with a napkin.


	3. Chapter 3

“Ugh, Dean, you and your stupid pies!” Sam growls as he slams the door of the motel room, leaving his brother and Castiel behind.

It had been a perfect day until Dean complained that he wanted, no, _needed_ a nice apple pie to stuff his stomach with, which meant only one thing: the younger Winchester had to fulfill his brother’s wish for screwing up earlier.

On the way to the nearest shop Sam realizes that he’s left his wallet at the motel. Swearing and gritting his teeth the hunter turns the Impala around and heads back to the motel Blue Lagoon, cursing the stupid name, stupid owner (who chose the name) and everything around. Looks like Sam’s pissed as fuck.

But it’s nothing compared to what awaits him in the motel room:  his brother balls deep in the angel, pounding into him with possessive growls, while Castiel is standing on his hands and knees on the floor, trying not to fall flat on his face.

Sam looks like a deer caught in the headlights that’s about to have a heart attack.  Dean stops his frantic movements, staring at his brother horrified and in silent shock.

An awkward silence stretches like a rubber band until Castiel looks at Sam with his piercing gaze and deadpans:

“Hello Sam.”

 

 


End file.
